Perfect Orgasm
by pilgrim67
Summary: Harry veut partager un "Perfect Orgasm" avec Carlisle. Suite du défi lancé à Calimero59 "Rencontre inattendue". Lemon.OS.Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT ORGASM**

**POV HARRY**

**A la base de cet OS, il y avait un défi lancé à Calimero59 d'écrire un OS Carlisle/Harry pour ma page FB « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », pour une soirée spéciale lemons. Défi brillamment relevé par elle (vous trouverez son OS "Rencontre inattendue" dans mes favoris), c'est moi cette fois qui devais écrire la suite, du point de vue d'Harry.**

**Je vous laisse juges…**

**Si vous avez peur des vampires, des sorciers, du yaoï, de vous et de moi, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! **

Ce soir je reviens dans ce bar, mené par mes pas et un petit vent frais. Drôle d'été. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui, trop peut-être. Je crois qu'il n'est pas un habitué de ce genre d'endroit, je crois que j'ai trop fréquenté ce genre d'endroit.

Je crois que ce soir je veux plus, beaucoup plus.

Le bar est bondé à mon arrivée, Jake me tape dans le dos : « Salut Harry ! En chasse ? » « Moi ? Pas du tout » lui dis-je avec un air parfaitement innocent. Non, je ne chasse pas, je viens pour être chassé, en espérant qu'il soit là.

Des couples s'enlacent sur la musique, sorciers, hybrides et d'autres créatures étonnantes. Hum ça doit être sympa d'être aussi bien équipé, me dis-je en croisant une pulpeuse jeune femme dont les vêtements ne cachent rien. Des odeurs un peu lourdes de parfum et de transpiration saturent déjà l'atmosphère, la musique est planante, sexy à point. Les mains des danseurs courent sur les croupes et les bouches ne laissent échapper que des soupirs, il est déjà tard je crois.

En grimpant sur un tabouret je commande un « Fake Orgasm », mon cocktail préféré, une jeune femme blonde vient s'asseoir à côté de moi :

- Il fait chaud ce soir, non ? demande-t-elle d'une voix de gorge en me lançant une œillade.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en détournant la tête.

- C'est sympa ici, c'est la première fois que je viens.

- Ça dépend ce qu'on cherche, je réponds en le cherchant des yeux.

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai tout ce que vous pouvez chercher, répond-elle en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Oups. Pas touche. Je crois qu'il y a erreur, là.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, dis-je avec un petit air désolé. J'attends mon ami, il ne devrait pas tarder…

- Oh, fait-elle, déçue.

Elle se lève d'un bond et je me détourne. Désolé. Ce n'est pas ça que je cherche ce soir.

Je ferme les yeux, laissant ma musique m'envahir. Où es-tu ce soir ? Avec qui ? As-tu oublié cette soirée ? Une sensation sourde m'étreint, je me concentre en te visualisant, ton regard clair et doux, ta bouche si tendre, ton odeur d'amande…

_Viens jusqu'à moi, Carlisle. _

Un vieux sort qui marchait dans le temps, que je n'ai plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Je repense à ma vieille baguette qui dort quelque part, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'utilise d'autres baguettes depuis. Un soupir m'échappe, je suis immobile sur ce tabouret haut, tendu à l'extrême, les poings serrés.

_Viens jusqu'à moi…_

La musique enfle, les couples se forment et se quittent, l'ambiance est chaude ce soir. Pleine lune je crois. Je rêve d'autre lunes, plus pâles.

Soudain tu apparais dans l'entrée, je me relâche. Oui, je suis là.

_Vois-moi maintenant_. _Regarde-moi_.

Tu traverses la foule des danseurs qui tanguent et te diriges vers moi sans me quitter des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Finalement ça marche bien encore, ces vieux sorts. Tu es habillé d'un costume gris clair et une chemise blanche, tu as cet air sur ton visage, cette douceur incroyable. Soudain il n'y a plus personne dans cette salle, plus que toi et moi, et c'est bon. Dangereux un peu aussi.

Tu me souris furtivement puis tu t'assois sur le tabouret à côté, un verre de « Fake Orgasm » t'attend déjà. Sans me quitter des yeux tu portes la paille à ta bouche, je voudrais être ce petit lime que tu vas croquer, tout à l'heure.

- Bonsoir Carlisle…

- Bonsoir Harry, fais-tu en baissant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas sortir ce soir, à vrai dire j'étais sous la douche quand soudain j'ai eu une brusque envie de revenir ici.

- Oh vraiment ? Parfois des choses nous échappent, dis-je en soupirant.

Je lis de l'amusement dans tes yeux clairs, je hausse les sourcils innocemment. Un couple s'embrasse à perdre haleine à côté de nous, je me rapproche subrepticement, glissant le contenu d'une petite fiole mauve dans mon verre. Ta peau trop claire et froide luit un peu, elle m'attire malgré moi. Je crains qu'elle soit addictive, comme ce cocktail à base de vodka. Je lèche la dernière goutte qui coule le long du verre, tu n'en perds pas une miette. Je me cambre un peu pour attraper un autre morceau de citron sur le bar, tu soupires. La musique nous enveloppe, pas besoin de parler. Et pourtant…

- Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? demandes-tu doucement.

- Oui, je souffle en repensant à mon corps ancré au tien. Oui, très bien.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, trop, fais-je avec une petite moue en attaquant un second verre.

- Trop ?

- Je n'y trouve pas toujours ce que je cherche…

- Et tu cherches quoi ?

- Plus. Je veux plus, dis-je en fixant tes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent.

Une lueur de surprise passe dans tes pupilles qui se dilatent. Oui, tu me comprends ou tu n'oses pas comprendre, tu détournes les yeux, je fixe ton cou.

_Comprends-moi maintenant… _

Tu sursautes et tu te retournes vers moi, aux aguets. Cette fois c'est de l'effroi que je lis dans tes yeux, toutes tes peurs et tous mes désirs.

- Je ne crois pas…murmures-tu alors que j'attrape ta main et que nous décollons jusque chez moi.

Le voyage est bref, une secousse et nous sommes là, dans cette chambre un peu gothique où j'ai déposé des dizaines de bougies qui luisent faiblement. Le grand lit blanc nous attend au milieu de la pièce, je ne lâche pas ta main. Je pressens ta réticence, je ne te veux pas de mal, non. Le mal je le connais bien, depuis trop longtemps. Son visage est horrible et son haleine fétide.

Je veux autre chose. Plus. Et tu peux me le donner, si tu veux. Si tu oses.

Mon cœur bat au maximum mais ta main reste de marbre, viens je vais essayer de te réchauffer même si tu es mort depuis longtemps, je vais essayer d'insuffler un peu de vie en toi, viens. Tu ne bouges pas, je m'approche doucement pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, marmoréennes. Un soupir d'abord puis un frôlement, juste pour les écarter doucement, et m'y glisser. Ma langue redécouvre lentement tes lèvres, elle en suit le pourtour pour s'aventurer plus avant, dans cette bouche un peu charnue, si sensuelle. Ma main se pose derrière ta nuque pour t'attirer à moi, tes cheveux blonds sont soyeux, je soupire. Même si je ne veux pas me presser j'avance mes hanches contre les tiennes, un frisson nous parcourt. Mes bras se referment sur toi, je suis bien là, ton odeur m'enivre. Nos langues se mêlent à présent, tu te détends. N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Tout le mal sera pour moi, le plaisir pour toi, si tu acceptes. Si tu oses.

Je rouvre un peu les yeux pour te voir de près, ton regard voilé par le désir, ce nez un peu long mais fin, cette bouche rosie par mes baisers, la confiance revenue. Carlisle, mon ange maudit. Le baiser se prolonge, mes mains explorent ton corps à travers tes vêtements, je glisse mon nez dans ton cou, mon désir s'accroit, je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Ton cou. Ma bouche. Tu recules d'un pas, les pupilles assombries.

- N'aie pas peur Carlisle, je murmure en tendant la main vers toi.

Tu me fixes avec sérieux, frémissant, je prends ta main pour t'amener doucement vers le lit. Les bougies allongent nos silhouettes sur le mur, le lit nous attend, sous ses voilages. Je m'y couche, lâchant ta main brièvement. Sans te quitter des yeux je claque des doigts et je suis nu devant toi. Tu me regardes, souffle coupé, main en suspend. Tu luttes contre ton désir, je le vois palpiter au fond de tes yeux, qui passent de mon visage à mon érection, une langue rose émerge de tes lèvres. Je veux la goûter, je veux la sentir sur moi, partout. Partout.

Et je veux plus. Plus.

Sans qu'un mot soit échangé tu te penches vers moi et t'assois sur le bord du lit, tu me contemples, je t'offre ma nudité, je t'offre mon envie. Tes yeux me caressent, je perçois le souffle des bougies sur ma peau, je frissonne. La tension est insupportable dans mon bas ventre, soulage moi s'il te plait. Aime-moi.

_Aime-moi. _

Avec un sourire timide tu te penches davantage et dépose des baisers sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou –un frémissement subit- puis tu descends rapidement, venant agacer mes tétons avec ta langue et tes dents, je m'accroche à tes cheveux en gémissant. Oui je veux ça et je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Une urgence court dans mon sang, mes doigts se crispent dans tes cheveux, tu agaces mon nombril, j'entends une plainte, mes reins se révoltent. Touche-moi.

_Touche-moi maintenant._

Mon érection est douloureuse mais tu tournes autour, mutin, léchant et mordillant ma chair humide. Quand enfin ta langue atteint mon gland, joue à me frôler, je gémis bruyamment, elle tourne et glisse le long de la hampe, prends moi dans ta bouche tout entier. Prends-moi, bordel.

Nos yeux se croisent et tu obéis, enfin je perçois tes chairs humides autour de moi, elles me sucent, me malaxent, le plaisir et les sensations sont partout, enfin je suis bien, dans ta bouche. Le moment est plaisir et torture, ciel et enfer. Avec délicatesse tu glisses à présent ta langue entre mes fesses, je m'accroche aux draps. Oui je suis prêt, viens.

_Viens. _

En me redressant un peu je m'aperçois que tu es encore habillé, j'évoque le nom du sort et en une fraction de seconde, tu es nu, le visage dans mes replis les plus intimes. La lumière glisse sur tes reins, ta peau scintille dans l'obscurité, le modelé de tes fesses me trouble encore davantage. Je pourrais passer des heures à admirer tes muscles et tes courbes, te redessiner les yeux fermés mais le sang bat en moi, il bat de plus en plus fort, il abreuve mes muqueuses, gorge mes organes qui se tendent et rougissent, comme mes joues. Le sens-tu ? Le perçois tu dans ta gorge, dans ton ventre ? Ton sexe est pâle et lisse comme le marbre, il n'est pas gorgé de sang lui, je me demande ce qui se cache sous ta chair, à la place de ton cœur.

Tes yeux lancent des flammes, ma bouche est entrouverte, je manque d'air, je suffoque, tu aspires chaque parcelle d'air autour de moi. L'habileté de ta langue me fait rougir et me crisper davantage, tu es si doux et si tendre en moi que j'ai peur de venir trop vite. Oui, je suis prêt, prêt à t'accueillir, prêt à tes folies, tes ravages. Un son sourd gronde dans ta gorge, ta force est elle que tu pourrais me pulvériser d'un coup de rein, par mégarde. Mais tu fais attention, tu te retiens, plein de prévenance et je ne veux pas ça.

Pas que ça. Je veux plus.

- Attends Carlisle, attends, dis-je eu moment où tu vas me pénétrer doucement, où je sens ton sexe tendu contre mon intimité offerte. Viens contre moi d'abord…

_Viens contre moi. _

Le regard interrogatif tu te redresses pour te coucher contre moi, ta peau nue qui touche la mienne nous fait crier, nos érections s'électrisent, je rejette la tête en arrière.

Te tendant mon cou offert.

_Vas-y. _

Nos yeux se croisent, tu comprends.

- Non, murmures-tu en secouant la tête. Non.

- Je ne risque rien, je suis sorcier, Carlisle. J'ai versé l'antidote dans mon cocktail ce soir. Vas-y… je murmure en frissonnant. Viens.

- Non, répètes-tu, agitant la tête. Non. C'est impossible.

- Juste une fois. S'il te plait. Je veux connaître ça. Je veux connaître ça avec toi, dis-je en refermant mes jambes autour de tes hanches.

Tes yeux se révulsent, je sais que tu sens mon sang pulser en moi, la douce odeur du sang frais, tu fixes cette veine dans mon cou avec un regard éperdu, fou. Je resserre encore mes jambes, nos érections se frottent sans pudeur, mes doigts vont à la recherche de plus de sensations, tu me lances un regard suppliant.

- Non, j'ai promis… j'ai juré de ne plus jamais boire de sang humain. Je ne peux pas, Harry. Je ne veux pas te damner.

- Damné, je le suis depuis longtemps, je souffle à ton oreille. Je ne mourrai pas, je ne crains rien.

- Non… non, gémis-tu alors que tes dents brillent dangereusement.

- Je veux découvrir ça avec toi, Carlisle. Vas-y, dis-je en te tendant mon cou. Prends-moi. De toutes les façons.

- Oh non… non.

- J'en ai tellement envie… Je veux sentir tes dents dans ma chair, je veux couler en toi, je serai ton cocktail mon amour, ton « Perfect Orgasm ».

Tu pousses un gémissement rauque, un voile de sang tombe sur tes pupilles dilatées alors que ton sexe me pénètre en cadence, tu ne contrôles plus rien. Et c'est bon. Violent mais jouissif. Ton sexe tape encore et encore sur cette petite zone divine qui m'envoie des frissons jusque dans les cheveux, je ferme les yeux, tes dents frôlent mon cou, je frissonne. Je me cambre pour mieux te sentir, la douleur cède petit à petit, nos corps s'imbriquent avec passion, folie.

Quand ta bouche agrippe enfin mon cou avec voracité, le suçant longuement alors que tes dents percent ma chair, je pousse un cri bref.

Une sensation d'aspiration me coupe le souffle, je tremble entre tes bras malgré moi, tu pourrais me tuer d'un geste, me vider entièrement en quelques gorgées, tes yeux sont noirs, je t'aime. Vas-y, tue moi, mon ange.

_Tue moi, offre moi l'éternité._

Mais tu pousses une plainte inhumaine et la douleur est vite remplacée par un tourbillon de sensations, le plaisir monte et bouillonne, à l'infini. Alors que tu m'aspires doucement, en saccades affamées, peu à peu tu te réchauffes, ton visage et ton sexe rougissent, le sang circule à nouveau, tu es à nouveau humain alors que je m'affaiblis dans tes bras, nous sommes deux humains pour quelques instants. Pas un sorcier et un vampire, non. Deux hommes qui s'aiment. Toi et moi.

Je suis toi et tu es moi, mon sang coule en toi, ta jouissance coule en moi, longuement, je suis transpercé, merveilleusement transpercé de toutes parts, je ne suis plus que chair, peau, plaisir. Plaisir.

Je me répands en toi, tu me bois jusqu'à ma mort, ma petite mort. Nos corps tremblent et nos peaux vibrent, nous explosons en millions de frissons d'orgasme, je n'ai jamais vécu ça, jamais même imaginé. Nous ne faisons pas l'amour non, nous sommes l'amour, la vie et la mort.

Nous sommes tout, Dieu et l'amour. L'amour. Le néant.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me réveille et j'ai froid, je suis seul dans ce lit. Je remonte le drap froissé et ensanglanté sur moi, une petite tache en forme de pomme s'étale sur l'oreiller, à moins que ce ne soit un cœur. Je cherche à tâtons une cicatrice dans mon cou, je n'y trouve que deux points un peu enflés et douloureux, presque imperceptibles. Deux petites piqures de serpent, un petit renflement sous mes doigts.

J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, je me sens faible et nerveux en même temps. Un malaise coule dans mes veines, à défaut de sang. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Depuis quand ? As-tu eu honte, pitié ? Je suis en vie et je me sens seul, c'est un matin comme les autres.

Les bougies ont coulé, un jour blafard perce au travers des persiennes. Combien de temps suis-je resté là ? Suis-je devenu immortel moi aussi ? Un instant j'envisage de monter sur le toit, nu, pour sauter dans le vide, tester mes nouvelles capacités. Je me redresse et le plancher tangue, j'ai mal au cœur. Ah tiens c'est vrai que j'en ai encore un, et il bat. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine pour vérifier, oui, il bat.

Donc je ne suis pas immortel, je suis toujours Harry, sorcier. Un peu déçu je fronce les sourcils pour me concentrer, t'appeler.

Viens. Reviens.

Mais ma voix résonne dans le silence, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais parlé à haute voix. Impossible de me concentrer, ma tête est vide, elle aussi.

Je me lève pour aller à la fenêtre la taille prise dans un drap, le soleil inonde la chambre quand j'ouvre les persiennes. Un chaud soleil de mai me réchauffe le cœur et les entrailles, je souris en entendant les cris des oiseaux. Je respire lentement, profitant de la chaleur naissante.

J'ai passé un merveilleux moment, j'ai touché les étoiles, je veux quoi de plus ?

Je ferme les yeux, la chaleur monte en moi, il me semble sentir une petite brûlure dans mon cou. Je rouvre les yeux, surpris, c'est ton baiser sur ma nuque, tes bras autour de moi, tu es là.

Ta bouche cherche la mienne, j'y reconnais le goût métallique du cocktail interdit « Perfect Orgasm », j'en veux encore.

Encore.

Dieu et l'amour. L'amour. Le néant.

Encore.

**FIN**

_**Hommage à "Dracula" de Coppola, merveilleuse histoire d'amour.**_

**Merci à Calimero59, Cainael, Célia et Catherine d'être entrées dans le jeu et d'avoir déliré avec moi, merci à Calimero59 d'avoir écrit avec moi. ^^ Le prochain défi pour moi sera d'écrire un threesome Harry/Carlisle/ Draco, priez pour moi… **

**Bon, j'ai honte et pis c'est tout. **


	2. FULL MOON DREAM

**FULL MOON DREAM**

**POV HARRY**

**Suite de mon OS, suite du défi lancé à calimero59 : le threesome… (interdit aux mineurs) **

**J'ai honte, oh oui j'ai honte… Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette galère ? **

Nous avançons vers le Manoir plongé dans l'obscurité, des torches allumées le long du chemin guident nos pas, tout est calme. Un oiseau nocturne pousse un cri, il me semble percevoir un chuchotement dans un fourré, un peu à ma droite. Le gravier crisse sous nos pieds, une odeur un peu lourde de fleurs monte jusqu'à moi.

Seule une fenêtre est allumée au Manoir, un instant je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé de jour. De nuit, plutôt. Non, sinon il n'y aurait pas ces torches et cette pleine lune au-dessus de nous. « Full moon dream » indiquait l'invitation au pourtour doré, reçue il ya quelques jours. Full moon et c'est aujourd'hui, je frissonne en entendant un craquement derrière nous. Personne. Un pas de côté, je frôle Carlisle, ma main effleure son smoking et sa chemise en soie, je réprime un sourire. Je le reconnais à peine derrière son loup, on a changé d'époque.

« Bal costumé » précisait l'invitation, tout ce que je déteste. J'ai tout d'abord refusé tout net d'y aller, ces mascarades me fatiguent. Passé l'âge, ou l'envie. Je suis bien avec lui, soir après soir, envie de voir personne. Il m'a regardé avec un sourire en coin :

- Tu as peur de quoi, Harry ?

- De rien.

- Je t'ai connu plus présomptueux. Tu sortais beaucoup, quand on s'est connus.

- Oui, mais… ai-je dit avant de soupirer.

La petite moue sur son visage m'a fait tiquer, c'était la fin de matinée. Nous dégustions un expresso sur sa terrasse, à l'ombre, le jour était parfait. Trop peut-être.

- Tu ne veux pas revoir tes anciens amis ? a-t-il insisté en me fixant avec attention.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais tu ne vois jamais personne, on ne peut rester tout le temps enfermés, comme ça. Profite de ta jeunesse, Harry. Amuse-toi maintenant.

Une abeille tournait autour des pots de confiture, il était pâle, soudain j'ai compris.

- Et il y aura _tes_ amis ? ai-je demandé d'un ton léger.

- Oh, euh… Oui, Edward et Jasper je crois. Nous y allions tous les ans, avant.

Avant. Un petit mot au passage, un frémissement. Avant. Quand il vivait avec son clan, avant moi. Je sais qu'il les rejoint parfois, quand je dors, la nuit. Pour assouvir sa faim, quelle qu'elle soit. Avant. Cet avant a plané autour de nous comme cette abeille, j'ai soupiré :

- OK. Allons-y.

Et nous voilà au pied du Manoir, un majordome au crâne rasé nous dévisage avec sévérité, Carlisle lui tend le petit carton du bout des doigts, négligemment. Je me retourne, un groupe de personnes se tient derrière nous, d'où viennent-elles ? Je ne les ai pas entendues venir. Elles sont toutes habillées comme au 18ème siècle, robes à cerceaux et perruques poudrées, oh my je ne pensais pas que ce serait costumé à ce point-là. Une odeur de poussière me prend à la gorge, les costumes sont d'époque, à vu de nez. Une mouche veloutée posée au coin de la bouche d'une intrigante retient mon attention, je sens Carlisle me prendre par le bras :

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, oui, je viens, dis-je en la quittant des yeux avec regret.

Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici, le décor a changé sous ses parures de bal. Dans le hall central des statues dénudées tiennent des chandeliers, parfois elles se penchent pour mieux éclairer les invités, une musique emplie de violons s'élève, aérienne, émanant de nulle part. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous entendions tous le même air, celui là me rappelle un bonheur passé, sans que j'en connaisse le nom. Pas moins de 50 personnes se pressent dans le grand escalier qui mène à la salle de bal, les costumes sont tous raffinés, insolites. De lourdes tentures rouges ont été posées ça et là, accentuant le côté baroque. Ou bordel, je ne sais pas.

Par petits groupes les invités s'égaillent dans la salle, les rires de gorge s'élèvent, je tente de reconnaître tel ou tel visage grimé. En vain. Parfois j'ignore même s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme, tout ce beau monde boit et rit, les bouchons explosent et je devine des divans sous les tentures. Une coupe se matérialise dans ma main, un liquide pétillant qui fume légèrement, des reflets bleutés y dessinent des ombres, je le porte à ma bouche. Un goût indicible, suave et amer à la fois se répand dans ma bouche, je me détends.

Des créatures viennent saluer mon amant, comment l'ont-elles reconnu ? Carlisle les embrasse de bonne grâce, elles s'accrochent à son cou pour émettre des rires de gorge un peu faux, j'aimerais m'asseoir. Rester spectateur, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Extinction de la pleine lune. J'avise un fauteuil en velours noir au coin de la pièce, je m'y glisse avec bonheur. Mon verre se remplit au fur et à mesure que je le vide, les groupes bavardent gaiement, certains dansent enlacés, la lumière des bougies décroît, laissant émerger des ombres.

Une main gantée frôle le dos de Carlisle qui ne frémit pas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir ça. Mais il rit, l'homme laisse sa main descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, Carlisle ferme les yeux derrière son loup et penche la tête en arrière. L'autre en profite pour y déposer ses lèvres, une légère tension s'empare de mon bas ventre, je termine ma coupe d'une gorgée. Immédiatement un autre liquide s'y matérialise, un vin aux reflets carmin qui sent la mûre et la groseille, un soupçon de truffe, plénitude en bouche. L'ambiance est de plus en plus électrique, des rires ou des gémissements fusent ça et là, une odeur lourde se répand autour de nous. Je soupire, incertain.

Alors que l'homme enlace mon amant je laisse mon regard planer bien au dessus des têtes, vers le plafond ou des petits anges nous montrent leurs fesses en riant, peut-être que tout cela n'est pas si grave. Peut être que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un rêve. Le crépuscule des dieux me vient à l'esprit alors que l'homme emmène Carlisle sous une tenture et que la musique s'arrête, dans ma tête. Les images s'imposent à moi, je joue un peu avec elles, crispantes comme un morceau de citron sous la langue. Je laisse ma main courir sur ma cuisse, mes ongles crissent sur le tissu.

Dans un frémissement de la foule un homme blond masqué s'avance dans la pièce, des soupirs extasiés le précèdent, le maître de maison me semble-t-il. Les lueurs des bougies s'accrochent à ses cheveux dorés, le reflet métallique de ses yeux luit étrangement alors qu'il traverse la salle de bal, souverain. Le léger rictus de ses lèvres montre son ennui, il nous fait la grâce de sa présence tardive de son pas un peu traînant, par pure obligation. Douce chimère.

Tu as toujours été agaçant Draco, je regrette d'être venu. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Quelle foutue star ? Qui sont ces gens qui t'adorent et que tu méprises ? Je n'en fais pas partie, je détourne la tête pour éviter ton regard. Pas de ça pour moi, merci. J'ai déjà donné. En rêve.

Hommes et femmes virevoltent autour de lui, une femme nue passe dans mon champ de vision, elle n'a plus que sa mouche et sa perruque, ses seins dressés en défi à la gravité, aussi bombés que ses fesses. Deux hommes la suivent, j'envisage leur trajectoire équivoque. Au centre de la pièce Draco accepte les compliments et les caresses avec nonchalance, désabusé, tout ce monde qui bruisse et frémit, phalènes éphémères, je baille. Je me crois dans un ces foutus clips au ralenti, toujours spectateur. Envie de dormir. Juste un rêve. Les soupirs qui s'exhalent en bruit de fond me bercent, je ferme les yeux en glissant ma main dans mon pantalon, négligemment. La meilleure façon de dormir, une nuit de pleine lune. Après je me réveillerai, Carlisle aura la bouche rougie et les yeux cernés, nous rentrerons.

Une autre musique s'élève, piano et violons caressants, je hoquette en me réveillant sur un lit, dans l'obscurité totale. J'imagine une chambre baroque aux lourdes tentures de velours, la chaleur est étouffante. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Qui m'y a amené ? J'ai rêvé de mains sur mon corps, de souffles sur ma peau, j'ai joui dans mon sommeil, je crois. La musique vient de partout, je suis bien, légèrement englué dans mes sensations, ce demi-sommeil un peu lourd, j'aimerais me rendormir. Rêver encore.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, goût étrange, mélange de cocktail inconnu et de vin doux, il me semble sentir une pression sur mon dos. Mon sexe est doucement comprimé contre le matelas, j'ai envie de bouger. Je suis sur le ventre, des mains habiles font glisser mon pantalon, je réprime une molle protestation. « Chhuuuttt, ne bouge pas » me souffle une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue, alors qu'un souffle froid me frôle les fesses. Il ne me reste qu'une chemise, je devrais partir en courant, je ne bouge pas. C'est peut être un des anges du plafond venu pour me faire décoller avec lui, ou une brise d'été.

Un frisson me contracte alors que je perçois une respiration à mon oreille, un peu rauque. Mon lobe est aspiré par des dents et une langue agiles, je me cambre, accentuant la pression de mon ventre sur le drap. Des milliers de frissons descendent le long de la colonne, comme cette main qui me frôle voluptueusement. Une voix murmure « oui oui », la mienne peut être, un poids se pose sur moi, un corps qui glisse sensuellement contre le mien, dénudé lui aussi. Ses jambes se mêlent aux miennes, son désir est pressant contre mes fesses, je sursaute. Il bouge avec sensualité contre moi, se frottant longuement à ma chair nue, m'arrachant des soupirs rauques, je me crispe sur les draps.

Une image de serpent s'impose à moi, je mordille ma lèvre. Je ne reconnais pas ce grain de peau ni cette bouche qui me mordille mais peu m'importe, la langue qui s'immisce en moi est brûlante et câline, d'un coup de rein l'homme me retourne face à lui et s'étend contre moi, me faisant gémir. Il s'ancre à ma bouche impérieusement, nos verges se frottent l'une à l'autre dans un combat singulier, il attrape mes bras et les tient au dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant toute retraite. Je n'entrevois que ses yeux derrière son loup et ses cheveux blonds dans la pénombre, il est jeune et ardent visiblement.

- Avons-nous été présentés ? je souffle dans un ultime sursaut de fierté.

- Oh oui, Harry… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? murmure la silhouette avec un petit rire.

Au moment où je vais répondre par la négative il reprend ma bouche et accentue la pression de ses cuisses sur mes jambes, une femme pousse un long gémissement de plaisir non loin de nous. Surpris, je me dégage d'un mouvement de tête, ses dents heurtent les miennes.

- Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, dis-je sourdement.

- Oh si ! C'est toi qui n'es pas celui que tu crois, répond-il en me mordillant le cou, me faisant gémir malgré moi. Attends, je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Non…

Mon cri se perd dans la nuit, je me rends compte que mes bras sont attachés aux montants du lit par des liens invisibles, satanée magie. Carlisle, reviens. Je ne veux pas prendre du plaisir avec un inconnu, pas comme ça, me dis-je en une révolte dérisoire. Bien fait pour moi, me souffle une petite voix, je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir à ce bal, je crains d'y perdre mes dernières illusions. Sur moi.

Alors que la musique enfle je sens une langue descendre le long de mon cou en un chemin délicieux, titillant et agaçant mes tétons, fouillant mon nombril pour me mordiller la hanche. Je tente de retenir la révolte de mes reins mais mon bassin se cambre, cherchant plus de caresses en un besoin irrépressible, presque douloureux. J'enfonce mes propres ongles dans ma paume quand un souffle passe sur ma verge, suivi d'un ongle qui remonte lentement, en un insupportable crissement. Je gémis « Oh bordel » en priant pour qu'il m'achève mais il joue avec moi, léchant, pinçant et mordillant ma chair rougie, agaçant mon gland à m'en faire pleurer. Je me débats avec l'énergie de désespoir pour faire cesser ce supplice, obtenir enfin ce dont j'ai besoin mais j'entends mes cris rauques s'élever dans la nuit, pathétiques.

- Pourquoi ces plaintes, Harry ? reprend la voix narquoise.

- Délivre-moi, je réponds avec rage. Bordel, délivre-moi.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien, tous les deux ? Tu n'as pas toujours rêvé de ça, Harry ?

- Quoi ?

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Non, pas lui. Pas comme ça.

- Non. Jamais.

- Oh ? Tu veux quoi alors ?

- Retrouver Carlisle et rentrer. Je suis avec lui.

- Oh, ton vampire ? C'est lui que tu veux ? Attends, ça peut s'arranger, je crois qu'il est à côté.

- Mais…

Un frémissement et je perçois un poids sur le lit, de l'autre côté. Une peau luit faiblement dans la pénombre, je reconnais Carlisle. Comment a-t-il fait pour venir aussi vite ? Etait-il là depuis le début ? Son odeur vient jusqu'à moi, il se penche et murmure à mon oreille :

- Je suis là, Harry. N'aie pas peur, c'est juste un rêve, tu te réveilleras demain et tu auras tout oublié. Un rêve de pleine lune. Dis-nous ce que tu veux…

- Relâchez-moi d'abord.

- Oh non, fait la voix narquoise avec un ton de regret, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

- Toi, si je t'attrape je vais te…

- Chiche, reprend Draco avec un clin d'œil. C'est toi qui supplieras pour nous rejoindre, dans deux minutes. On parie ?

- Jamais ! dis-je en fermant les yeux, les poignets toujours entravés.

Un claquement de doigts dans la nuit et un bandeau se matérialise sur mes yeux, me privant définitivement de la vue. Un frisson d'angoisse me prend.

- Lâchez-moi…

- Ah Ah ! Voyez notre héros qui a peur. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, reprend la voix. C'est censé être un moment de plaisir mais si tu ne veux pas y participer, tant pis pour toi. On se passera de toi…

Pendant quelques secondes plus rien ne se passe, derrière mes paupières closes je pourrais croire que je suis seul, dans cette chambre. Pourtant je perçois des frôlements puis un bruit un peu mouillé. Privé de ma vue mon imagination se met à divaguer, oui, ce soupir je le connais, c'est celui de Carlisle. Je perçois en même temps le son un peu mat des corps qui se caressent et l'odeur musquée de la chair, une brusque bouffée de désir s'empare de moi. Le bruit d'un baiser à pleine bouche me fait frémir, le langage muet des langues qui s'enlacent me soumet à rude épreuve. L'image de deux têtes blondes mêlées apparaît précisément dans mon esprit, et cette image me torture, délicieusement.

Ils chuchotent et poussent des soupirs, là Carlisle doit être en train de s'étendre, je connais chaque courbe de son corps, ces endroits si tendres et ses muscles bandés par le désir. Je visualise Draco faisant subir le même sort à Carlisle qu'à moi, agaçant la chair frémissante centimètre par centimètre, les gémissements ne mentent pas. Ce n'est que roucoulements, spasmes et soupirs contenus, je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter, sur ce lit. Oui, j'ai envie de ça moi aussi, de ces images perverses qui emplissent ma tête, d'être caressé puis torturé par une main, à l'envi. Un brusque hoquet m'évoque une langue mutine, je visualise des mains dans les cheveux blonds et cette bouche gourmande, affamée, qui dévore le sexe dressé de Carlisle. Sont-ils debout, couchés, est-il à ses genoux, l'a-t-il attrapé par les fesses ? Tout est permis, mes pensées divaguent entre ce qu'il aime qu'on lui fasse et ce que j'aimerais lui faire, ma seule certitude est qu'ils se donnent du plaisir, à deux pas de moi. Je voudrais tant les voir, être fasciné par la succion précise de Draco et le visage éperdu de Carlisle, je voudrais tant qu'ils me caressent, maintenant.

Une pause, un os qui craque doucement, j'entends « viens, penche-toi, ouvre, ferme, ouvre, ferme » et ma pensée s'envole, font-ils ce que j'imagine, qui prépare qui ? Est-ce que Carlisle est penché en avant, offrant sa croupe aux doigts experts de Draco ou est-ce Draco qui va bénéficier des soins sensuels de Carlisle ? Un doux rythme s'installe, ils ahanent en cœur, leurs gémissements révèlent le plaisir pris et donné, l'harmonie est là, il n'y a que douceur entre eux, je les envie.

Moi j'ai des envies de meurtre, baiser ce salaud ou même le tuer le pulvériser à coups de reins violents. Oui ce serait bon de le défoncer, l'entendre gémir ou pleurer et m'en repaître. Ou alors être tué par lui, je voudrais qu'il me fasse gémir comme il fait gémir mon amant en ce moment, qu'il m'asservisse à ses jeux, je voudrais le sentir. En moi. Les images sont précises, douloureusement précises, j'y mets tous mes fantasmes, les pires. Leurs corps mêlés, imbriqués à la garde et les visages déformés par le désir, la jouissance. Un souffle et je pourrais éjaculer, juste à les imaginer.

Les soupirs s'accélèrent, ils changent de rythme, un petit cri est émis, qui me foudroie. Qui a joui ? Comment ? Je frotte mes fesses sur le drap, cherchant vainement la main secourable qui viendra me soulager, enfin. Dans un bruit mat j'entends deux corps qui tombent, des respirations rauques, un grand silence. Puis plus rien. Où sont-ils ? Sont-ils partis ? Je m'interroge mais ma fierté m'empêche de réagir, je ne dirai rien. Jamais.

Silence.

Légère toux.

Silence.

Soudain un rire moqueur s'élève, me faisant sursauter.

- Oh, regarde ce que nous avons là, Carlisle. Notre ami ne semble pas indifférent à ce qu'il entend. Crois-tu qu'il voudrait participer ? dit la voix railleuse.

- Non ! dis-je au supplice alors que mon corps hurle le contraire.

Un ricanement, un souffle d'air et une main douce vient se poser sur mon visage dans un murmure :

- Détends-toi, Harry. Laisse-toi faire.

Une bouche tendre mais fraîche se pose sur la mienne, je la reconnais, c'est Carlisle, son odeur, sa saveur. _Oui aime-moi Carlisle, caresse-moi et fais le partir_ me dis-je, aux abois. Sa bouche s'ancre à la mienne alors qu'une main se pose sur mon ventre, chaude. Trop chaude pour être la sienne. Je sursaute, un bruit de ronronnement se fait entendre à mon oreille, un feulement rauque. Immédiatement j'ai la chair de poule, je resserre mes fesses, faisant saillir davantage ma virilité.

- Oh, tu aimes ça, hein ? reprend la voix basse. Attends, je vais t'en donner encore.

Alors que le baiser se prolonge je sens des mains sur moi, quatre mains qui se déplacent sur ma peau découverte, légères ou plus pressantes, pulpe des doigts ou ongles coquins. Bien vite mon esprit perd le nord, peu habitué à être l'objet de tant d'attentions diverses, à peine j'identifie un frôlement qu'un autre le remplace, plus appuyé ou plus précis, et je m'entends gémir sans retenue. Les contacts sont partout sur moi, un bras ici, une bouche là, une main sur ma cheville, un genou sous mes fesses et mes reins qui se révoltent. Les mains sont partout sauf là où j'en ai besoin tous deux s'amusent à éviter mon érection, ils doivent me regarder me tortiller avec amusement, peut-être même s'embrassent-ils au dessus d'elle.

Plus les contacts se multiplient plus j'halète, suppliant d'être délivré et son rire s'élève, ce rire satanique qui me fait frissonner. Un long suçon dans mon cou et enfin une langue me frôle, laissant une sensation de froid après son parcours. Des dents titillent mon buste et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier, la bouche m'absorbe enfin entièrement, je gémis. Je ne sais pas qui fait quoi, je suis poupée de chiffon entre leurs mains, touché partout dans le noir total, à la merci de la moindre de leur folie. Parfois je crois reconnaître un soupir ou une caresse mais sa jumelle me bouleverse dans la minute, je ne suis plus rien, je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps ne m'appartient plus, délicieusement submergé de toutes parts.

Une poigne ferme me soulève les fesses alors que je proteste, me faisant subir avec délicatesse les derniers outrages jusqu'à ce que je me détende et m'ouvre enfin, appelant de tous mes vœux l'outrage suivant. La bouche est à nouveau sur la mienne, s'enroulant voluptueusement, délaissant momentanément ma virilité exaspérée. Les sensations sont là, montant des tréfonds de moi-même par petites secousses précises, celui qui m'honore est d'une habilité rare, bienfaitrice, je pressens le plaisir arriver quand soudain tout s'arrête, me faisant crier de frustration.

- Voyons, dis-nous maintenant ce que tu veux, Harry. Lui ou moi ? reprend la voix rauque. J'aimerais bien t'achever, ça m'a l'air délicieusement infernal, là dedans. Je continue ?

-…

- Je continue ?

- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle alors qu'une tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. Oui.

- Et lui ?

- Aussi…m'entends-je murmurer honteusement.

Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, même pas pensé. Je les imagine échangeant un sourire grivois mais je n'ai pas le temps de regretter que déjà deux mains me saisissent pour me placer à genoux, je ne me révolte que pour la forme. Heureusement mes mains en appui sont libres mais je n'ai plus envie de partir, je ne veux pas rater la fin. Ma fin.

Avec un soupir de contentement je sens un corps se glisser sous moi, à tâtons je découvre un dos et des fesses juste devant moi, je m'y agrippe. Mes ongles se crispent dans la chair, un soupir s'exhale. Qui est-ce ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux tout imaginer pour tout ressentir. Mon sexe en demande vient taper doucement contre un postérieur mince et osseux. Il se tend, je m'y engouffre. Les sensations sont divines, je suis merveilleusement enserré dans un fourreau brûlant, je ne peux retenir mes mouvements saccadés, cherchant encore davantage de bonheur, un homme crie devant moi, je ne veux toujours pas savoir qui c'est.

- Viens, viens me souffle une voix dans mon dos et je me cambre, aux abois.

En poussant un long feulement je rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'un sexe me pénètre au rythme de mes hanches, nous sommes trois à genoux et nous nous harmonisons en cadence, le plaisir est partout, en moi, autour de moi, je ne sais plus à qui appartient cette jambe, cette main crispée sur mes hanches et cette verge en moi qui tape régulièrement sur mon point le plus sensible. Le désir qui monte et vrombit est si puissant que je tremble et secoue la tête en tous sens, comme possédé.

Une main venue de je ne sais où –l'enfer sans doute- saisit mon sexe, le caressant au rythme de nos hanches en un mouvement infernal. Pourtant il me semble que je perçois déjà deux mains sur mes fesses, ou alors je deviens fou. Oui, je dois être fou. Et pourtant cette fois c'est une bouche qui m'absorbe, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus, mes partenaires n'ont pas bougé, l'un me possède alors que je possède l'autre, mon cerveau refuse les images qui me viennent. Impossible.

Au comble du plaisir, pénétré et absorbé de toutes parts je perds la tête, pousse un feulement et décolle en poussant un long cri, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Mes jambes lâchent mais on me tient si fermement que je ne tombe pas, je suis imbriqué dans un ensemble, partie d'un tout qui tremble et jouit. Longuement.

Lorsque nous tombons je ne perçois plus mes membres parmi ceux des autres, nos souffles mêlés produisent un bruit régulier, j'ai mal partout, je dégage enfin le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux.

Dans la pénombre du rayon de lune Carlisle et Draco reprennent leur souffle doucement sur le lit, rouges et en sueur, quand j'aperçois une tête brune qui émerge derrière eux et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais Jasper, murmure Carlisle.

- Si, un peu désormais, dit le jeune homme brun en me souriant. Délicieuse rencontre.

Alors que je cherche à me redresser un bras s'accroche autour de ma taille et la voix ironique de mon ennemi me murmure :

- Je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari, Harry…

Je grimace, vaincu. Je crois bien que oui.

**FIN**

**_Merci à calimero59, Cainael, Katymini et toutes les autres…_**


End file.
